


when we close the windows/i can smell salt

by ClaudiaFekete



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Bad Poetry, Crack, Demonstration, F/M, Gen, Hong Kong, M/M, Other, Poetic, Politics, hong kong extrabition bill, poem, protest, tear gas bomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: I'm dropping all my poems on tumblr to here. Beware of the low quality





	1. 一

Hold  
do not touch  
do not let go  
save your breath  
they are too warm,  
might melt my wall

 

Don't you ever,  
ever find the crystal too faint  
color too fragile  
you can't mend, no -  
I live in this castle of rocks with no doors  
who ever tries to climb in,  
falls 


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was written on Valentine's day

 

My hand is cold in yours

Dust dances beside the curtains

I see mountain ridges

fall

(Snow. Where does the river flow?

Do they leave me once being caught?)

When again you open your palm

I must trust your so called love

To drink up more than a desert

can hold


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dedicated, rather than addressing) To Alex Fierro

“Sister, sister  
I can’t see what you’re doing  
dating the one-eyed monster  
have not upon us creatures that are better?  
Even a fly has two wide eyes  
(My navy blue skirt would beat her neon green sweater)  
She has no manner, no respect toward the elder  
her scream ruined the rhyme of ceremony  
(protest? The barbarian like killing the atmosphere)  
And what do you mean saying she’s neither?  
Do I have to write a function to show you  
square, triangle, rectangular?  
(God make our body plain and brain sophisticate, not the opposite)  
  
Why do you leave your own herd?  
Why walk into the desert?  
She’s half dead, half demon  
carry a blade no one can bear  
sarcasm tearing apart paper and peace, china, mask  
(put your finger away, I’m - you’re - not - )  
Why can’t you leave  
Why can’t you stop falling?”  
  
  


 

 

 

_"My dear, little sister?_  
  
_You didn’t see the horn on my head_  
  
_I shouldn’t expect you to see the roses with throne all over my back either”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a homophobic little brother is exhausting  
> and I only realize now that the word is spelled "neon"


	4. 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was written in Chinese. oops.

這是編織的第六個宇宙

肉桂與白楊，樹木

咳嗽出亂紋的河

揣摩，逼近

我不曾學好微積分

金色粉塵散入黑森林夜裡

.

必要是

失焦而困惑的

必會是

話

說一百萬次成為曬乾的魚

從昨天開始腐臭

.

設一些假說好了

你也渴望擁抱

和死亡是老朋友了

也玩幾個孩子的遊戲

記得進退

只是傷重了

.

相信我必不能模仿好你的聲音

（黑曜岩•綠火•船艙旁的陰影）

相信你會介意

（布穀鳥•失準的靶心•巨嘴渡鴉）

.

（床上鋪有從未讀完的英文詩集

夢裡你想聽的話就搖我起來唸吧）


	5. 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's anniversary of a massacre. In memory of this, I'll try to explore what it is like being left out.

it curls and uncurls when waking up

gaunt and shallow the scales meet the sun

sliding out 

halts

 

 

Here comes

the daughter of Athena. wise girl

who shares all the secret weapon of Daedalus

she knocks the son of Poseidon over and join their lips

 

 

it stares

whips away

its jet black head turns

a faithful compass of greed

 

 

listen, we will not

have a serpent thrashing in our house

drooling over our heroine, our hero's girl

you saved us. for who knows what reason?

leave before we banish you

go.


	6. 六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everything that happened in Hong Kong in 10 and 12 June. For everyone who's breathed that suffocating gas and still stayed to put it out when the next was thrown. For everyone who has walked on the street to protest and who is on the street protesting.
> 
> For all the brave souls, who choose the front line knowing the price might be their lives.

Tears turn into stones  
and stones we throw  
They bounce back at us harder  
Or crack the wall

A little yellow umbrella  
or a pride flag should you hold?  
Well neither is important  
With a gesture from the throne, both in flame will torn

Your father has long joined the other side  
Your mother rambles, never understand  
She bakes the cookies of sweet home, sweet motherland  
Your brothers have eaten them  
Their eyes empty, docile like dolls

In your arms I savour the last beam of sunlight  
In silence they raise the tear gas bombs, high  
Such grave is our hope  
such brutal the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.bbc.com/news/world-asia-china-48656471


	7. 七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 香港。  
> Sorry this don't have anything to do with either fandom I tagged.

We should have established that 

you don't love me

what you want is a 

word

of 

despair

 

You were my mother once

when you 

tucked me under the blanket

whispered the stories of river and moonlight

 

it used to be us 

it used to be the world

we were the ones being shot

they were the cruel

 

("you can keep your luxuries."

you tilted your bowl of wine

I should have known

I should have known)

 

"Don't you know shame?"

I know when you stripped me bare.

"Don't you have feelings?"

do you? when you fire?

"You have been brainwashed, my child."

of course. because

rape is love

bloodshed is embrace

a bullet shot into heart is the best gift a parent can give

 

("We are on our own side now."

your fingers, cold, stained with blood 

touch my earlobe

an eternally fixed ring

a 

butterfly torn of its wings)


End file.
